


Demonstration

by MasterDitto



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flexibility, Innuendo, this is really dumb and stupid and bad and i already regret making it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDitto/pseuds/MasterDitto
Summary: Kasumi makes Akira an offer he can't refuse.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Kudos: 2





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Had this really dumb idea late at night.

Akira could still hear Kasumi's offer.

_Let me show you how flexible I can get._

It was uncharacteristically sultry, but Akira was more than okay with that.

* * *

Akira was amazed. This was well worth the time out of his day.

Kasumi had managed to bend backwards so far that her head was almost touching her back, and her hands were gripping her ankles.

"Ankle catch bridge pose," She informed him. "A classic weapon in a contortionist's arsenal. And one that anyone can do with a bit of work."

Akira clapped his hands again and let out a small, joyous woop. 


End file.
